


Burtonfield prompts

by Kittyxuchiha11



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyxuchiha11/pseuds/Kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Some more prompts I wrote as part of Femslash February, each chapter is titled what the prompt was.





	1. Nervous

Her heartbeat is pounding in her ears before she can even say one word. Stupid fucking nerves she thinks, as she finds herself fidgeting under Claire’s gaze. The older woman is just staring at her, expecting her to continue what she was saying. Of course she is. That’s how conversations work, idiot.

Moira wants to punch herself for how stupid she must look just now. Only she would tell Claire she needs to tell her something important then just stand there like an idiot. She’s nervous, like really fucking nervous. Nervous because she’s supposed to be telling Claire how she feels. But fuck that. Fuck that because she’s so damn nervous that she physically can’t. It was a stupid idea anyway, Claire is way too good for her and that’s not even touching on their twelve year age gap.

She’s about to tell Claire it does matter and make her escape when Claire steps closer and Moira’s heart beat speeds up. She think she may be about to die of a heart attack. Or just die generally because Claire fucking Redfield is standing so close to her that all she needs to do is step forward and she’ll have Claire exactly where she wants her.

But she cant do that, of course she can’t. She’s just stupid young Moira who’s inexperienced and someone Claire is only even paying attention to because she’s Barry’s daughter and it’s out of respect. Sure they have fun together, and Moira thinks of Claire as her best friend but Claire can’t possibly feel the same way, it just isn’t possible.

Moira’s brought out of her thoughts by Claire’s voice as the older woman leans even closer to her. Moira blushes practically scarlet and wants the ground to swallow her up.

“Moira, I said are you feeling okay?”

“Pefectlyfinethere’snothinfwrongwithmenope” she stammers out, about 5 words per second. She’s embarrassed, mortified actually and she wants to run away and scream but Claire has caught her eye now and she’s completely paralysed. Claire looks confused, concerned and extremely puzzled. Her eyebrows are furrowed as though she’s concentrating and Moira thinks it’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen but also the hottest and- oh fuck it Moira can’t think straight at all she’s going crazy with Claire being so close to her. She can never think straight, but that’s a joke she’d make at a less serious time. No one makes jokes when Claire Redfield is mere inches away from them.

“Moira?”

Moira’s breath catches in her throat as Claire inches closer yet again, her perfect lips so close now that Moira could so easily kiss her. The thought crosses her mind, no it doesn’t that’s a lie. it’s the only thought in her head and she’s trying so desperately to block it out because she’s terrified of fucking it up with Claire.

And before she even knows what’s happening her lips are against Claire’s. Her eyes are wide with shock and she’s absolutely frozen in place. That is until she feels Claire actually kissing her back and her mind is screaming at her to stop standing there and do something. So she does, she leans into the kiss, her shaky hands finding their way into Claire’s hair. Claire draws her in closer and Moira is pretty sure she’s died and gone to heaven because Claire Redfield is actually kissing her. Even in her wildest dreams a single kiss could never be this perfect.

And then suddenly it’s over and Claire is looking at her with enough guilt to make Moira snap out of her dream like state. Her hand is still tangled in Claire’s hair and she goes to remove it but finds she can’t seem to move her hand away. She wants to keep Claire this close, doesn’t want to let go. And although her stomach is in knots and she feels like she’s about to throw up she manages a small smile at Claire, who now looks like she’s internally freaking out.

“Claire-”

“Don’t- please Moira just-” Claire starts but stops, cutting herself off. She presses her lips together in a tight frown. The silence that falls upon them is deathening. But Claire doesn’t move away, she stays put just looking at Moira as she obviously tries to figure out what just happened. She’s so in thought that she actually flinches when Moira is brave enough to move her hand from Claire‘s hair to cup her cheek.

Moira feels so fucking nervous but she tries to smile anyway, knowing she has to at least act like she’s confident just now or this will go nowhere.

“Don’t think about it too much, it’s scary as fuck but can we maybe- I mean if you want to- can we do that again?”

Claire seems to think about it, her normal cool composure completely gone as she nods like some little kid who’s not sure if they’re making the right decision. Moira takes it enough of an invitation and closes the gap between them once again.

They have to talk about it. Moira isn’t looking forward to that one bit, but the fact she’s kissing Claire Redfield right now makes her so fucking happy.


	2. Watching a movie

Moira’s noticed a few things since she got back from that island. One of them is her immune system actually works pretty damn well. When her whole family is floored with a cold she doesn’t even get a sniffle. Whatever that virus did to her seems to have actually helped her somehow. Another is how she now can’t wear tights and shorts anymore. She finds herself shivering in disgust as the memories come back of how many times she’d snagged her tights while trying to fight for her life. The strangest thing she’s noticed though is how no matter what sub genre, she can’t watch horror movies anymore.

She’d mentioned it one day when Claire and Barry had sat her down so they could all have a ‘I survived a zombie apocalypse and now need to talk about it’ session. Barry had simply said that it was down to her nerves and anxiety, and that it would fade eventually. Claire didn’t say anything on the subject, just stared ahead as she often does.

So as Moira is browsing the horror section of Netflix she wonders if Claire actually likes horror movies. She’s never said anything about it, not that it’s anything that’s come up in conversation. Their relationship is strange, they have a strong friendship and things seem to cross the line of friendship a lot, but they both just go with it. Moira’s pretty sure Claire’s just terrified to speak out about it because then she’d have to admit to herself that what they have isn’t simply just two friends who make out sometimes. That’s how Moira feels anyway, too scared to fuck it all up so she leaves it. Not really caring if they have has a label or not.

As she’s thinking about all this Claire walks in the room her eyes, glancing at the TV before settling on Moira. “What’s the plan for this evening then?” she asks leaning against the door frame.

Moira just shrugs, holding the remote in her lap as she looks back at Claire “Don’t know, was thinking we could watch a movie. It’s been a shitty day” she finishes with a sigh. Claire makes her way over the couch and carefully slides down into it, not too close to Moira but also close enough for them to touch.

“You really wanna watch a horror movie?” Claire asks with an amused tone in her voice.

“I don’t know, maybe some senseless gore will make me forget all this shit” Moira replies quietly, speaking more to herself than Claire as she closes her eyes, trying to shake the memories from her mind. “We can watch a really shitty one and make fun of it”

“Sure” Claire answers softly, taking the remote from Moira and flicking through the selection.

Soon enough they’ve selected a movie and Moira is trying her hardest to poke fun at every stupid failed jump scare there is. Everything is fine, going great actually until the zombies show up in the movie. At first they make fun of how bad the make up and special effects are but soon they both find themselves growing silent as they watch the screen. Moira feels on edge watching this now but she’s used to feeling like this most of the time. She doesn’t realise there’s a problem until she looks over at Claire and see’s that Claire is actually fucking shaking with fear.

As fast as she can she pauses the movie and rushes into the comforting friend role, she knows she’s acting exactly how Barry acts when she gets like this, but at the moment doesn’t really care.

“Claire” she says softly, not sure exactly what to do. The older woman looks lost in a memory, her eyes wide as she stares at the now paused screen. Moira’s scared as hell, terrified actually, because she’s never seen Claire like this. Even on that fucked up island Claire was so calm, always knowing what to do. And now she’s been reduced to a shaking mess due to some shitty zombie movie. Moira wants to hit herself for even suggesting they watch it.

“Claire” She says again, louder this time as she places a hand on Claire’s shoulder trying to pull her friend out of whatever this is. Claire’s eyes snap to her and before she knows what’s going on Claire has her pinned to the couch, an arm against her throat as her eyes burn with anger and fear. She seems to snap out of it as Moira makes a strangled cry of surprise. Claire’s left blinking rapidly, looking horrified as she realises what’s just happened. She immediately lets Moira go, retracting away as if her touch is poison.

“Moira I’m so sorry- I just- I didn’t mean- I thought” she says in a hurry, stumbling over her words as that same terrified look still remains in her eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay” Moira manages to say as she sits up, a hand on her neck where Claire was pressing. It doesn’t hurt, she’s just a little out of breath from the shock but Claire see’s what she’s doing and her face crumbles.

Moira feels really shit.

“I’m fine, was just a little taken aback, really” Moira says in her most convincing voice she has. Her heart is still beating about a million miles per second but that’s because she so damned worked up with everything. Without really thinking she reaches for the remote and turns the TV off.

“No more horror movies for awhile”

“Yeah” Claire says letting out a shaky breath “agreed”


	3. Making a move

Her vision is blurry and she isn’t quite sure why the thought of a grape with eyes is hilarious, but it is the funniest thing she’s ever thought of in her life. She should have known drinking with Claire was a bad idea. Moira’s idea of drinking is a few cocktails with cute straws and umbrellas. Where as Claire’s idea of drinking is straight 40% vodka. Moira had about choked and died when she’d taken a first shot of the stuff with Claire. It burned and she couldn’t breathe for about five minutes afterwards but the affects sure did indeed take affect quickly, and before she knew it Claire and her were on some stupid website reading jokes that didn’t make sense by kids and both actually crying over a grape with eyes.

She tried to make her drunk mind make a note to drink more often with Claire, although even in her drunken state she had a feeling the hangover she was going to get from this was going to make her want to never drink again.

Moira never thought she’d ever see Claire drunk, but from the look of her slightly flushed faced friend who’s in fact still giggling over silly jokes, she’d say Claire is pretty damn drunk. Claire at that moment stops her laughing long enough to draw Moira’s attention back to the screen so they can read another equally terrible joke. They both erupt into laughter again, Moira losing balance and literally landing with her head in the crook of Claire’s neck. She thinks this is still hilarious and continues laughing, that is until she realises Claire has grown completely silent.

That’s when Moira see’s Claire’s hands balled into fists, at first she doesn’t make the connection, she just stays where she is a small sigh escaping her lips against Claire’s neck. Claire visibly stiffens and Moira realises that she may have just found a particularly sensitive spot on her friend. Although her drunken mind is telling her this isn’t a good idea and to not complicate things, she feels she has to at least try something to see if she’s right. After all, they’re both drunk and that’s Moira’s excuse if she needs it.

She finds herself reaching up Into Claire’s hair, taking a hold of it gently and drawing the older woman closer to her. Her lips are only just hovering above Claire’s skin but already Claire seems to be quite worked up with it all. Her hands have found their way around Moira and she’s holding her close. If that isn’t an invitation to continues Moira doesn’t know what is.

So she does, her lips press gently against Claire’s neck in a simple kiss. She does it again, her confidence growing when she hears Claire whimper slightly. She does realise this is probably very bad and that she should stop, but she’s dreamed about this for years and now is the perfect opportunity.

Claire actually moans when Moira bites down on a particular spot. The noise makes Moira whimper herself and pull back a bit just so she can see Claire’s expression right then. Claire’s eyes are dazed and the moment Moira pulls away their eyes meet. Moira recognises the look in Claire’s eyes all too well. She’s out of it but there’s desire burning in there, and she feels sort of proud you could make Claire like this from just simply kissing her neck.

They just stare into each others eyes for what feels like forever until suddenly Claire is pulling Moira’s face up to hers and they’re kissing. Moira should be shocked, but she just goes with it. The alcohol has let her relax for once, and by the way Claire is acting Moira guesses it’s working the same way for her.

The kiss is heated and hungry, them both trying to pull each other closer. Moira somehow ends up straddling Claire’s lap, but she isn’t complaining. She’s aware what this could lead to and the very thought makes her so fucking happy.

She’s crushed on Claire for years, she swears the first time she ever saw Claire that was the day her heterosexuality flew out the window. She’s spent a long time trying to figure out how she could get close to the infamous Claire Redfield and it just so happened that Claire had actually approached her first, and they’d become very close friends by the time Moira had turned eighteen. Although she’d liked Claire for years, she never thought this would actually happen, the kiss was one thing she’d thought about that plenty. But by the way Claire’s hands were now travelling down her body Moira pretty much knew were this was heading and she was just so damn happy.

She can’t wait to boast to her friends that she’d finally slept with Claire fucking Redfield.


	4. Valentines day

“I fucking hate valentines day”

Claire looks up from the report she’s working on to see Moira glaring at an advert on the TV filled with hearts and bright colours. It’s one for valentines day obviously showing the great deals on at the store on chocolates and teddies. By the time it’s over Moira is literally giving the TV a death glare.

Claire isn’t too fond of valentines day herself but never has she caught herself glaring at the TV because of it. Sure it’s over commercialized and she’s never really had a serious relationship because she’s married too her work but she doesn’t hate it. Claire still makes a mental note not to buy Moira a card like she was thinking to all the same.

“It’s so stupid like fuck the whole paying more for everything because it’s a certain day of the year seriously fuck that”

“You just hate everything, don’t you?” Claire asks, deciding to just give up on finishing her work for just now.

“Some things, not everything. I mean you’re pretty all right” Moira replies with a wink. Claire simply rolls her eyes.

“You’re way worse at flirting than anyone I’ve ever known”

Moira simply laughs, turning fully to look at Claire “I think you win the award for worse at flirting since your tactic was literally to just stare at me until I noticed you”

Claire’s face heats up and she feels like she’s a little kid again under the eyes of someone she likes “ I did not, you’re making that up”

“Oh come on, we both know If I hadn’t made the first move we’d both be moping around avoiding each other because we’re shit at admitting our feelings”

Claire’s about to reply with what an outrageous statement that is when she realises Moira’s completely right. But she’s too proud to admit that of course.

“So Moira, if you hate valentines day so much what do you suggest we do for it?”

Moira doesn’t even miss a beat before replying with a smirk pulled tight across her face. “How about we eat take out and fuck for the entire day?”

Of course Claire is mid drink when Moira says this and about chokes on her coffee “Moira!” she groans between coughs, ready to die of embarrassment.

“What? You did ask”

Claire rolls her eyes once again deciding it’s time to get back to work and not give Moria the satisfaction of letting her see how red her face is. “It feels like I’m dating a twelve year old sometimes…”

“A fucking cute twelve year old though right?”

“Oh my god Moira shut up”


	5. Flowers

“Fuck my life” Moira growls angrily as she yet again manages to stab herself with a thorn from the roses she’s currently trying to carry home. Really, she should have known these roses would be spiky and stab her even through the flower bag she has them in. This is why she’s shit at romance and doesn’t normally do stuff like this. But she’s decided Claire deserves something nice for once, especially since the assholes at work have like tripled her work load. Fucking assholes.

She grumbles a few more curses as she yet again stabs herself, and for the first time in her life she’s never been so excited to see her house. She takes big exaggerated steps for the last few paces of her journey, almost moaning with joy as she reaches the front door and can finally place the stupid stabby flowers down. She fishes the key out of her back pocket expertly and shoves the key in the lock. There’s some resistance but it does turn and let her in. She really needs to sort that tough lock, or more like moan at Claire so someone eventually comes and sorts it. She does think of just getting her phone out and calling Barry, but her pride gets the better of her.

She kicks the door shut, sighing with relief as she realises that where she has the roses wedged between her arm and chest, the thorns can’t stab through the leather of her jacket. She doesn’t need anymore stab wounds, she has plenty of scars from them already.

Moira decides as she’s cutting the stems of the flowers at an angle like the woman in the shop instructed her too, that she never ever wants to buy flowers again. Especially not roses because now her hands are absolutely covered in little prick marks from the thorns. Her hands must just be too large or something to do this properly, because if she’s not being stabbed by thorns, she’s nearly cutting off her own damn fingers.

Eventually, she gets the bouquet into a nice little vase and as she stands back to admire her work she feels sort of proud. So maybe the roses are slightly crushed and they don’t look like how they did on the website she was looking at them on. But she’s done it and the gesture alone she knows will probably make Claire cry. Although Claire doesn’t cry of course, or doesn’t let people think that anyway.

By the time she’s rushed around the house trying to make a decent dinner -which actually turns out not bad. Then again, any meal she cooks where she doesn’t burn down the house she counts as a good meal- It’s nearly time for Claire to be getting home. As if on cue, she hears the door open slowly and tired steps make their way into the house.

“Moira? I’m home” Claire calls tiredly, slipping her shoes off at the door and making her way into the kitchen. When she gets to the doorway she actually stops in her tracks, blinking several times as if she can’t believe what she’s seeing. There laid out on their small kitchen table is her favourite meal, as well as a large bunch of roses in a lovely red vase in the centre of the table.

To say she’s shocked is an understatement. She’s overwhelmed and can’t quite believe Moira would go through the effort to do any of this. She’d just expected to come in her and grab one of her usual protein shakes before collapsing onto the couch and watching some mind numbing TV. Obviously it looks like Moira has a very different sort of evening planned for her.

“Okay” she says eventually, her eyes flickering from the table to her girlfriend and back again “Who are you and what have you done with Moira?”

Moira simply shrugs, making her way over to the taller woman and planting a quick kiss on her cheek before stepping back and smiling. “Come on, you gotta come admire my amazing cooking skills and the fact I can actually flower arrange”

Claire stares at her still too shocked to really answer with anything coherent. Moira of course takes this silence as another opportunity to talk. “I know, I didn’t think I was florist either, but look at this shit” she says, gesturing to the flowers.

Claire eventually manages to nod, making her way over to the table and reaching out a cautious hand to touch one of the flowers. It’s silky and definitely incredibly real. She can’t remember the last time she had been given flowers by someone she actually cares about. She feels completely overwhelmed.

Without another word she simply turns around and grabs Moira, pulling her into a tight hug. Moira lets this little yelp of surprise out as she’s grabbed and Claire feels as if she’s actually close to tears.

“Thank you”

Moira grins to herself, wrapping her arms around Claire just as tightly “You deserve it after all the shit those dickheads at work have put you through recently”

Claire laughs, her voice breaking towards the end of it as a small noise that sounds suspiciously like a sob escapes her mouth. Moira squeezes her, still keeping her arms wrapped around Claire as she keeps her head buried against her neck.

“You’re not crying are you, Redfield?” Moira asks teasingly against her better judgement.

“Mention this to anyone and I’m kicking you out” Claire threatens shakily, but it’s an empty threat of course. Moira doesn’t reply, just holds onto the older woman as if she’s her lifeline. Because after all, she really is. Moira needs Claire, and as much as Claire hates to admit it, she needs Moira just as much.


End file.
